Talk:Kelemane's planet
Name? There was a name for this planet given in the episode. Naomi Wildman wrote a report about it where she called it the "Weird Planet". Maybe we should move this article to The Weird Planet? It is the only canon designation for it. If we don't do that, then maybe we should follow Jorg's suggestion and move it to Kelemane's homeworld, as it does not actually belong to Kelemane. Comments? --Bp 12:09, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure I personally like using the name from a children's essay, but knowing Voyager, that may have ended up being the official name they used. I say we use it. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::agreed - Ok, I left it where it is and made a couple redirects. The name "The Weird Planet" was created by Naomi Wildman for a report she wrote, she asked Seven what she thought about it and Seven told her that it should be "The Weird Planet Displaced in Time". I think a report written by the Captain's Assistant is a good source for the name, especially since the planet wasnt given any other name. :) --Bp 01:13, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Wrong character I changed these two paragraphs because the wrong character was identified. The pilot was Gotana-Retz. Kelemane was the character from the planet's earlier history who tried to contact the sky ship with a handwritten letter vie a hot-air balloon. :Unknown to the Starfleet personnel, ''Voyager had become the central icon in the planet's mythology. Each succeeding lead society attempted to contact the "Sky ship" and reap the benefits of it. Eventually, the planetary culture met up and passed Starfleet in technology and the inhabitants, angry at years of being ignored, had come to distrust the "Sky ship," especially after Kelemane's space expedition "disappeared" after attempting contact. In reality, Kelemane had his personal space-time slowed to match Voyager, had lived on the ship for decades in planetary time, and returned to try to convince the planetary leaders to cease their hostilities.'' :Eventually, just before Kelemane himself died from extreme old age, ''Voyager was able to break free of the orbit and depart, forever ensconced in the planetary mythology.'' - Bridge 13:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Shape? Is it just a flattened sphere, or is it actually doughnut-shaped, with big holes at each pole? 04:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Flattened sphere. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:55, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::It looks toroidal in Seven's rotating 3d scan. --Bp 07:10, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Seasons on the planet As (in terms of absolute time) it doesn't seem to move around its star any quicker than Earth does around the Sun, I wonder how the planet can have seasons comparable to ours. From its inhabitants' point of view it should be standing still in space for ages. Still another question: Why can Voyager be seen on the planet's surface everywhere at any given time, and then as bright as a supernova? 16:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :It's a TV show? The high-speed rotation is just a simple premise, given so that the interesting bit about watching a whole culture evolve could be explored? --bp 19:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::And as we don't nitpick in the articles, its irrelevant.--31dot 20:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC)